


The Handiness of Shapeshifting

by Roxart



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Clueless Odo, Flirting, Fluff, Handholding, M/M, Mention of Bashir/Garak, Potential Two Shot, Shapeshifter!Odo, Short One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxart/pseuds/Roxart
Summary: Odo has his hands full, and doesn’t know what to do when Quark offers him a hand. Naturally, he improvises.Pure fluff!
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	The Handiness of Shapeshifting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy reading!

“Brother! Don’t forget your shipment in Cargo Bay 5 was ready for pick up 10 minutes ago!” Rom reminded the bartender, who was wiping down the bar. 

“I know that, you lobeless idiot! Odo is probably sneaking around that order as planned. It can wait. The real goods come in later while Odo is distracted.” Quark snickered to himself, he had this planned to a T. He will get his goods and Odo will be none the wiser. 

“QUARK!” 

The Ferengi’s heart dropped in trepidation while his traitorous stomach fluttered at the familiar, deep voice. He turned towards the door to confirm his suspicions, and true enough, his favourite changeling stood there. This definitely wasn’t part of the plan. Odo wasn’t supposed to drop by until after at least a couple hours. He had a schedule and Quark had it all planned out!

Odo stood at the doorway, unaware of Quark’s inner turmoil. He had his signature scowl on his pale face, the one seemingly reserved for dealing with Quark, and his arms were full of boxes - Quark’s shipment. The bartender heaved a sigh of relief. At least Odo was carrying the decoy. That didn’t explain the changeling’s presence in his bar though. 

“Constable! To what do I owe the pleasure of you gracing the bar with your ominous presence?” Quark shot a grin at the bemused changeling, who scoffed in response. 

“You didn’t collect your shipment,” Odo grunted, voice full of suspicion, “Naturally, I had to deliver them so I could sift through the contents just to be safe. Who knows what mischief you’re up to now.”

A smile tugged at the corners of the Ferengi’s mouth, his heart warming. 

_I missed you and I used delivering this shipment as an excuse to see you_ , goes unsaid, but they both hear it. 

Odo could have looked through the shipment and left it there. He didn’t have to deliver it, and they both knew it. 

“That man loves me,” Quark leaned over the bar to whisper to Morn, who just snorted in response. 

“And waste all the latinum I pay my employees when you’re doing their job for free? Why, my dear Constable, if you insist on providing free labour, I wouldn’t have to pay my employees so much.” 

_ I’m glad to see you too.  _

Quark got out from behind the bar, teasing the Security Chief as he neared him. 

“Please. We all know you pay them to smuggle your illegal goods under my nose.” Odo scowled at the Ferengi as he met him halfway, his expression fooling nobody as the corner of his mouth twitched into a semblance of a smile. 

“If you’re trying to trick a confession out of me, you gotta try harder than that.” Quark replied fondly. He stretched out, palm upright, gesturing for the changeling to pass him some of the boxes to bring to the back room. Odo had so many items in his hands, he feared the Security Chief would drop his precious stock. 

Odo stopped in front of Quark, eyeing the offered appendage quizzically. What did Quark want? Why was he wiggling his fingers in invitation and staring at Odo expectantly, with what could only be described as a come-hither look? Is this some humanoid ritual he didn’t yet understand?

Could he be asking for his shipment? That didn’t make any sense, considering how Odo was ten times stronger than the Ferengi and could handle the stock better than he could. 

Odo wracked his brain for any hints before remembering something. “Ah,” He breathed in understanding. Garak and the Doctor always partook in a ritual similar to this whenever they met up in the Promenade before heading off to lunch. Odo had seen it many times from his office. 

The changeling quickly produced an extra appendage out of his left arm socket, ignoring the startled yelp from the Ferengi, and gingerly moved his full arms away from Quark. He carefully slotted his now extra free hand into Quark’s waiting one, intertwining their fingers for good measure. Just like how he often sees Bashir do with Garak. 

He wasn’t sure why humanoids held hands, but Quark’s hand felt warm in his and his fingers fit into the spaces between Odo’s perfectly. It felt.. nice. He certainly wasn’t complaining. 

“Shall we?” Odo tugged the stunned, spluttering Ferengi behind him as he made his way towards the back room, completely oblivious to Quark’s scarlet cheeks and the muttering and staring of the bar’s occupants around them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should I do a short sequel with Solid!Odo? 
> 
> Comments and validation are what I live for. Please drop one if you enjoyed it and I’ll love you forever!


End file.
